Por Vinho e Trovões
by Moony Ju
Summary: Em pleno temporal, uma amor há muito tempo escondido vem à tona.....Oneshot...H Leiam e Comentem!


**Por Vinho e Trovões**

* * *

Era mais um trovão que ecoava lá fora, Hermione pensou enquanto olhava preocupada pela janela, para ver mais um relâmpago cortando o céu. 

Ela pulou de susto ao ouvir a campainha tocar, então saiu bestemando enquanto procurava a varinha.

Era incrível como seus nervos ficavam em frangalhos durante uma tempestade. Tudo bem que aquela não era uma simples tempestade, pelo que tinha ouvido no noticiário essa era a pior tempestade em muitos anos.

Quando enfim encontrou a varinha, ela rumou preocupada para a porta do apartamento.

Por que preocupada?

Porque poucas pessoas sabiam do seu esconderijo, e essas pessoas não sairiam de suas casas para fazer uma simples visitinha em pleno temporal. A outra opção eram os Comensais da Morte remanescentes da derrota de Voldemort querendo se vingar.

Sim, Harry finalmente tinha derrotado Voldemort, logo na sua formatura em Hogwarts, e isso já fazia mais de um ano. Mas mesmo assim, os poucos Comensais que conseguiram escapar ilesos de Azkaban, ainda os perseguiam.

Hermione abriu a porta já apontando a varinha para a cara de sua visita.

- Ah Harry! É você! – ela suspirou aliviada abaixando a varinha.

- Claro, quem você esperava que fosse? O Bicho-Papão? – riu Harry.

- Não brinque com isso!

Harry, depois que acabou com Voldemort, se tornou uma pessoa muito mais alegre, foi como tirar uma tonelada de suas costas. Mesmo tendo que se esconder e não podendo fazer magia para não ser descoberto, ele se tornou mais light e divertido.

Hermione voltou a trancar a porta, largou a varinha em qualquer lugar, afinal ela não poderia usá-la mesmo e voltou ao seu posto de vigília ao lado da janela, enquanto Harry se acomodava no sofá.

- Então? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ora Hermione, eu não posso nem visitar minha vizinha?

Sim, eles estavam morando no mesmo prédio. Questão de segurança, explicou Dumbledore.

- Por favor! Com esse tempo?

- Justamente por causa desse tempo.

- Por quê?

- Mione, nós dois sabemos que você detesta temporais, por isso resolvi te fazer companhia.

- Eu não detesto...

- Sim, você tem pavor, não precisa mentir.

Hermione bufou e sentou do lado de Harry, derrotada.

- Ok, você venceu. Então, o que sugere?

Com essa pergunta, Harry olhou para Hermione de um modo que ela não soube identificar, mas que a fez tremer toda.

Só ela para saber a dificuldade de olhar para Harry e não se jogar nos braços dele, afinal, não é nada fácil estar apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo por mais de dois anos.

Harry definitivamente teve de se segurar para não dizer o que realmente queria. E o que ele queria, só a sua "melhor amiga" poderia dar.

É, Hermione tinha finalmente florescido e se tornado uma bela mulher no 6º ano deles. E não tinha sido só ele a notar a mudança, o que não demorou a perceber para o seu desespero.

Todo monto garotos cercavam Hermione lhe passando cantadas e a convidando para sair. Harry sempre pensou que o desespero que sentia fosse sentimento de irmão, que a queria proteger. Sempre dizendo a si mesmo que só agia assim porque aqueles não eram garotos bons o suficiente para Hermione, mas quando ela começou a sair com Neville e esse sentimento não mudou, ele percebeu que na verdade estava apaixonado por Hermione. Isso desde o sétimo ano deles que ele vem escondendo. Mesmo quando Hermione e Neville terminaram Harry não teve coragem para se declarar, "Grande Grifinório que sou".

Mais um trovão ecoou na noite, mais um susto que Hermione teve. Isso fez Harry voltar à realidade.

- Eu sugiro faze-la esquecer da tempestade.

- Você fala como se fosse fácil.

- E por que não pode ser?

- Você acha que eu já não tentei de tudo?

- Então não custa nada tentar de novo. – ele respondeu sorrindo maroto.

"Merlin, como eu posso resistir?", Hermione pensou desesperada.

Harry se levantou ainda sorrindo e foi em direção de cozinha, logo voltou trazendo duas taças. Hermione ergueu as sombrancelhas perguntando o porquê das taças, quando Harry para a mesinha na frente dela onde havia uma garrafa de vinho.

- Harry, eu não vou me embebedar para perder meu medo!

- Hermione, você não pode se embebedar com uma só garrafa.

Harry colocou as taças do lado da garrafa e ligou o radio em uma musica bem animada com o volume alto e depois serviu as taças de vinho, entregando uma para Hermione, propondo um brinde.

- À nossa amizade! – "que hipocrisia" ele mesmo pensou de seu brinde.

Hermione correspondeu ao brinde sem muita emoção. "Ele é seu _amigo_, Hermione, nada mais.".

Eles beberam aquela taça sem muita demora, o som alto do radio abafava o barulho dos trovões. Harry voltou a encher as taças e mais uma vez eles beberam rapidamente.

Harry então empurrou a mesinha de centro para o canto da sala, e puxou Hermione para dançar, ela recuou um pouco, dizendo que era loucura dançar feito loucos no meio da sala.

Mas vendo Harry dançar no ritmo daquela musica contagiante, ela desistiu de resistir e foi se juntar a ele.

Cada vez que trocava a musica, Harry voltava a servir o vinho. Depois que aquela garrafa que Harry havia trazido acabou, Hermione encontrou algumas garrafas na sua dispensa e também na geladeira.

Depois de três garrafas eles já tinham até dispensado as taças, os casacos e os sapatos. E dançavam com as garrafas na mão.

Hermione nem lembrava da tempestade lá fora, e estava dançando como se o mundo acabasse amanhã.

O programa da radio que tocava as musicas agitadas acabou e no seu lugar começou um de musicas românticas.

Harry logo tirou Hermione para dançar, e ficou provado que depois do fiasco do Baile de Inverno ele tinha aprendido a dançar.

Hermione encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry cantando em voz suave a mesma musica tocada pela radio.

Harry inspirou o perfume dos cabelos de sua parceira tentando se controlar e não deixa-la perceber o desejo que vinha sentindo por ela.

De repente, junto com um estrondoso trovão houve um black-out deixando toda a cidade no escuro, inclusive o apartamento de Hermione.

Ela já estava meio tonta por todo vinho que havia tomado e pela proximidade de Harry e ao perceber a falta de luz tentou se separar de Harry, que em conseqüência a abraçou ainda mais forte.

- Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que tenho medo de escuro? – brincou Harry.

Eles estavam no completo escuro, mal conseguiam enxergar os olhos um do outro, mas Hermione conseguiu ver o desejo emanar daqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava.

- Mas não tem musica – Hermione protestou debilmente, ao perceber Harry se movendo como se fosse voltar a dançar.

- Nós podemos cantar – ele respondeu com "aquele" sorriso.

Hermione se deixou ser abraçada mais uma vez, começando a cantar.

**I do swear that I'll always be there.**

_Eu juro que sempre estarei lá._

**I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.**

_Eu daria tudo e qualquer coisa e sempre me preocuparei._

**Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,**

_Através da força e da fraqueza, alegria e tristeza,_

**For better, for worse, I will love you**

_Para o melhor, para o pior, eu sempre amarei_

**With every beat of my heart.**

_Com cada batida do meu coração._

Hermione nem percebeu que a musica que cantava era tão romântica.

Harry explicava para si mesmo que Hermione apenas cantava, que ela não queria realmente dizer aquelas coisas para ele.

Então Harry começou a cantar junto.

**From this moment life has begun**

_A partir desse momento a vida começou_

**From this moment you are the one**

_A partir desse momento você é o único_

**Right beside you is where I belong**

_Ao seu lado é onde eu pertenço_

**From this moment on**

_A partir desse momento_

A única iluminação que eles tinham vinha dos relâmpagos que passavam.

Hermione abraçava Harry com mais força a medida que cantava. O efeito da bebida já tinha passado há algum tempo, e agora ela estava se embriagando de Harry, do cheiro dele, da voz, dos músculos...

Ela também já tinha percebido que musica estava cantando. E torcia para que ele percebesse seus sentimentos pela musica que cantava, pois ela sabia que não teria coragem de falar para ele outra hora.

**From this moment I have been blessed**

_A partir desse momento eu tenho sido abençoada_

**I live only for your happiness**

_Eu vivo apenas pela sua felicidade_

**And for your love I'd give my last breath**

_E pelo seu amor eu daria meu ultimo suspiro_

**From this moment on**

_A partir desse momento._

Que suplicio tê-la nos braços e ao mesmo tempo não tê-la para si.

Teria sido desejo o que vira nos olhos dela?

Harry queria muito acreditar nisso, acreditar que ela poderia gostar dele do jeito que amava ela. Mas era algo que nunca poderia saber se não arriscasse.

E foi o que resolveu fazer. Arriscaria.

Hermione olhou para Harry surpresa. Ele estava abaixando a cabeça vagarosamente, como se fosse beijá-la.

Ela nem pensou em dificultar para ele, apenas fechou os olhos e esperou o inevitável e mais que esperado beijo. Que não tardou a chegar.

O contato suave dos lábios de Harry sobre os seus, quase a levou às alturas. Hermione queria mais, entretanto estava paralisada de completa estupefação e desejo.

**I give my hand to you with all my heart**

_Eu te dou minha mão com todo meu coração_

**Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start**

_Não posso esperar para viver minha vida com você não posso esperar começar_

**You and I will never be apart**

_Você e eu nunca nos separaremos_

**My dreams came true because of you**

_Meus sonhos se tornaram reais por sua causa_

Harry não queria arriscar perde-la mostrando toda a intensidade do seu desejo, mas estava cada momento mais difícil se segurar.

Com toda calma que estava longe de sentir, e muita sensualidade ele entreabriu os lábios escorregando a língua até a boca de Hermione em uma dança sensual e delicada ao mesmo tempo, pedindo permissão para entrar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que suspirava de contento, Hermione entreabriu os lábios esperando pelo contato com Harry.

Quando suas línguas se encontraram, um choque foi sentido pelos corpos, ao mesmo tempo em que o sangue corria em uma velocidade inacreditável. Em volta deles estrelas brilharam, cometas passaram e sinos tilintaram sem receberem a mínima atenção.

**From this moment as long as I live**

_A partir desse momento enquanto eu viver_

**I will love you, I promise you this**

_Eu te amarei, eu prometo_

**There is nothing I wouldn't give**

_Não há nada que eu não daria_

**From this moment on**

_A partir desse momento._

Suas línguas dançavam sensualmente, continuamente, os enfeitiçando.

Harry mandou a calma ao Diabo, envolvendo Hermione em um beijo urgente e possessivo. Mostrando porque garotas suspiravam quando ele passava.

Hermione não ficava para trás em nenhum momento, correspondendo com o mesmo ardor que a enfeitiçava.

A boca de Harry logo estava passeando pelo seu pescoço e ombros, a sensualidade dos movimentos a fazendo esperar por mais.

**You're the reason I believe in love**

_Você é a razão de eu acreditar no amor_

**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**

_E você é a resposta para minhas preces lá de cima_

**All we need is just the two of us**

_Tudo o que precisamos é apenas de nós dois_

**My dreams came true because of you**

_Meus sonhos se tornaram reais por sua causa_

Tudo era apenas sentido, a única visão que tinham deles era quando um relâmpago iluminava todo o céu. E nesses momentos eles enxergavam desejo, e talvez algo mais nos olhos do parceiro.

Harry baixou as alças da fina blusinha que Hermione usava sem parar de beijá-la um momento sequer.

Hermione não deixava por menos, os cabelos de Harry estavam mais bagunçados que o normal, e a maneira que estava acariciando a nuca de Harry o estava deixando louco.

Um tanto hesitante, Hermione começou a abriu os botões da camisa que ele usava.

- Hermione, se nós continuarmos, tenha certeza que depois eu não conseguirei parar. – Harry estava completamente ofegante.

- Ainda bem – ela riu nervosa.

- É isso mesmo que você quer? Não vai se arrepender depois?

- Nunca me arrependerei Harry, se você estiver disposto a continuar. – Hermione respondeu com toda convicção de uma mulher apaixonada.

Depois da resposta, Harry não pensou duas vezes a abraçando com força lhe mostrando toda a intensidade do seu desejo.

Quando, eles chegaram juntos ao ápice da paixão, eles confessaram o amor que sentiam pelo outro.

**From this moment as long as I live**

_A partir desse momento enquanto eu viver_

**I will love you, I promise you this**

_Eu te amarei, eu prometo_

**There is nothing I wouldn't give**

_Não há nada que eu não daria_

**From this moment on**

_A partir desse momento._

Hermione não se lembrava de alguma vez já ter dormido tão bem como naquela noite.

Ela acordou com o sol batendo insistentemente no seu rosto. Ainda de olhos fechados começou a se espreguiçar, quando ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu que não estava na sua cama, bateu em algo sólido do seu lado.

- Bom dia – uma voz extremamente sexy e preguiçosa cumprimentou do seu lado.

Lembranças da noite anterior passavam por sua mente e ela ia abrindo um sorriso, enquanto abria os olhos e se descobria nua abaixo da fina coberta.

- Bom dia – ela respondeu com o mesmo amor da noite que tinham passado juntos.

- Eu tomei a liberdade de preparar o café-da-manhã para nós –ele disse apontando para a bandeja ao lado dele, que parecia bastante apetitosa, assim como ele, Hermione pensou corando em seguida.

- Parece delicioso – ela agradeceu se sentando ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a coberta sobre si.

A mesma coberta que cobria Harry, que também estava completamente nu. Estando agora na claridade, Hermione conseguiu admirar o maravilhoso corpo do seu "amigo".

- Mione, não é justo você poder me admirar e ficar escondida embaixo da coberta – riu Harry.

Hermione atingiu todos os tons de vermelho possíveis, mas não respondeu nada.

Harry se sentou ao lado dela, cobrindo a cintura para baixo e colocando a bandeja entre eles com um sorriso maroto.

- Acho que nós precisamos conversar...

Hermione concordou na hora, mas mesmo assim não abriu a boca.

- Bom, Mione, já que pelo jeito você não quer me agraciar com a sua voz, eu falo.

Ela só escutava. E se ele dissesse que na realidade não queria nada com ela, que eles não combinavam...?

- Primeiro eu queria dizer que a noite anterior foi a melhor de minha vida, eu nunca me senti completo assim com nenhuma outra garota antes. Você sem sombra de duvida é especial, e eu venho escondendo isso desde o sétimo ano.

Ele deu um tempo para ela digerir tudo o que tinha dito, para depois continuar.

- Eu te amo, Mione, como nunca amei ninguém na vida. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você...

Hermione nem deixou ele terminar de falar. Se jogou nos braços dele, esquecendo todo o pudor por estar nua, beijando todo o rosto dele deixando por ultimo e especialmente a boca, que beijou com uma sensualidade e confiança que chegaram a surpreender Harry.

- Eu também te amo, Harry!

Dessa vez Harry agarrou Hermione e só a soltou quando faltou ar nos pulmões.

- Acho melhor nos separarmos, senão não tomaremos café-da-manhã.

Hermione levantou para voltar ao lugar que estava, quando sentiu o olhar de Harry sobre si.

Ele a olhava com sorriso no rosto e uma sombrancelha levantada, como se estivesse a avaliando, mas seus olhos demonstravam o orgulho e amor que sentia por ela.

Depois de ficar mais vermelha que o cabelo dos Weasley, Hermione desistiu do café-da-manhã e se aninhou no peito de Harry, que não deixou só por isso...

* * *

Bom pessoal, essa é a primeira fic que pulico, então POR MERLIN, COMENTEM!

PVeT eu escrevi num momento de completo ocio por culpa de uma falta dee energia... que durou mais de 24h, ninguem consegue viver sem energia por mais de 24h.

Com trovões ecoando lá fora, uma tempestade torrencial e nada para fazer, surgiu a idéia dessa fic...

Eu quero deixar bem claro que não tenho medo de tempestade, na verdade adora o som dos trovões, mas na minha casa tava um Deus-nos-acuda, pois meu irmão morre de medo de temporal, e estava chorando as pacas, minha mãe que tambem tem medo, estava calme tentando acalmar meu irmão. Meu pai que não tem medo de tempestade estava com os nervos a flor da pele estressado com qualquer coisa que dissesse.

A tempestade que eu falo, foi até noticia do Jornal Nacional, do dia 30-08-2005, moro na cidade vizinha de Muitos Capões, e posso afirmar que foi realmente uma tragédio o que aconteceu. Então quem puder ajudar...

Voltando para assuntos mais alegres, o que voces acharam da fic?

Eu particularmente gostei do que escrevi, e digo que até teria medo de temporal se tivesse um Harry para me consolar desse jeito...

Entao, Comentem, deixem reviews, mail-me... e deixem seus e-mais para que eu possa responder...

P.S.: Se quiserem me adicionar no MSN, fiquem a vontade moonyju msn . com sem os espços,é claro...

P.P.S.: Quse que me esqueço, o nome da musica é From This MOment, da Shania Twain, simplesmente linda...

Beijinhos...

Moony Ju


End file.
